Error
by Sasuyu
Summary: An error, a simple error, a morality...


_Here we are, I have to decide to put myself has to translate my French fanfictions, then, Voila one! ^^_

_Good reading ^^_

_Sasuyu_

* * *

**Error**

A young man with the fair hair sat heavily on the sofa in the lounge. His beautiful glance is lost in the wave, in a kind of lethargy where it had withdrawn to think. In his think, if have could hear them, we would hear it laughter of enjoyment. Then, the face wrinkles. On the way back in the head, we would hear the siren of an ambulance and a scream.

FLASH-BACK

Three friends are in the lounge, where is at present the young man in the ponytail. Another man, in the shorter cutting, was also, there as well as a young woman, too carrying a ponytail as a hairstyle for his hair fair-haired blond. They laughed at a hilarious joke which Alphonse had just told.

END FLASH-BACK

Edward always sits in the middle of the lounge, the glance empties, no spark livens up its golden glance, which usually is so meaning. The eyes fill with tears little by little

FLASH-BACK

Edward, Winry and Alphonse are in the same lounge. The alcohol flows has stream, and they discuss together everything and nothing, having fun simply. Edward, him, want to make try something again to two others. He had succeeded realized a kind of plant, which by making it burn, gave really strange sensation, which he wanted to make share with the others.

_I am not on that … Says Winry.

_ But no! It will be funny!

_Ed, me either augurs no good to its to me … Says Al.

_Come on! It is going to be funny!

By seeing his sight determining, they accept, not without having a suspicious glance. Edward burn leaves and they begin to laugh, but everything has blow, he sees only black. He returns to him some times later, the head kicks out in a state of slumber. He sees that his friends are not well, really not. He has time to make nothing, that he falls again into this black hole. Several times, him managed to go out of this state, to fall again better, when is seen the state of his friends going more and more badly …

The last time when he made a success has to wake up, he made a success has to see his friends on the ground, in a pathetic state, a front in falling again finally into the unconsciousness for voucher.

END FLASH-BACK

Tears flow silently on his play, whereas he looks at the space, his immovable eyelids and the glassy eyes.

_In the daytime, it was the biggest error of my life … I miss them so … Al … Winry …

Ed begins crying really, the head between the hands.

_Even your laughter misses me, he says in hiccupping.

Far off, in the head, we heard the same shout, and the noise of an ambulance …

FLASH-BACK

The ambulance arrives at top speed towards the house of Rockbell. The ambulance drivers go out at a run of the automobile and between in the house, whereas two other ambulance drivers arrive with a stretcher. Edward sees that they try to help in three persons coat on the ground. Sluggish, with their pale complexion, we would have been able to say that they waited only for the death.

He looks at his friends, at eyes filled with tears.

_In the daytime I have of to say good-byes to my two better friends … Because it is I, this day that is killed …

He looks at ambulance driver, whereas he is next to his body. Nobody see him in his spectral shape … He is there, has to look macabre at show of his two friends spirit to make it resuscitate by the professionals …

When Winry and Al had regular palpitations, they went to the body of the young person Edward. They made their examination, whereas one of the ambulance drivers took his notebook, by looking at the other one.

_Hour of the death, 3:48 pm.

END FLASH-BACK

Edward continues to cry, hands on the face. The beautiful eyes of golden colors had become some liquid, dead gold.

_In the daytime because of a stupid error of my part … I was killed …

_He__ looks at you, eyes more sad than never …_

_Made not the same error as me … Lived for those that you love, to see their smiled and especially, to share their happiness …

**_Reviews?_**


End file.
